A Candied Christmas
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Fred Weasley has been in a coma for over four and a half years. However, things start looking up as the year ends and a new one begins. Christmas at the Weasleys is obviously going to entail a lot of laughs and love, but can Hermione get over her own sadness and fear creeping inside her?


_Written for the Countdown to Christmas Competition._

_I also might add onto this later. But for now, it'll just be one chapter._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I promise.**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Ginny Weasley greeted Hermione at the door with a hug. "Oh, Hermione! It's been so long!"<p>

"Merry Christmas, Ginny! And it's only been two weeks..." she said, stepping inside and shrugging off her coat, which wasn't actually necessary since Hermione had charmed herself with heating charm.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Two weeks for you isn't like two weeks for us regular folk, you know. Anyways, Luna and Neville are already here. We're just waiting for the George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and Harry."

"So... everyone then?" Hermione laughed.

"About everyone, yeah."

"Hey, that's not true! I'm here!" Ron walked, all smiles yet still looking nervous. "Hello, Hermione," he said, bending over and kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione tried not to fidget, feeling uncomfortable. It had been six months since her and Ron's break-up and it had been a rather loud falling out. However, they were able to get on good terms weeks afterwards, and since then they had worked on mending their friendship. Slowly. "Hey, Ron," she said, "How've you been?"

"Maybe if you had stopped by my office sometime within the last month you'd know," he said rather Ron-like.

"I was, er, busy."

"We're on the same floor, you couldn't have been to busy with-"

"Don't worry Ron," Luna cut in as she made herself present in the room, "She hasn't had much time for anyone these days, including for herself."

And it was true. Lately she had been busy, but it wasn't what everyone thought. It was weird, because one day she was working in the Investigation division of the Auror Office, and the next she was being offered a job to be an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. However, she hadn't been able to tell anyone. At least that's what her had boss said.

That was the other thing, she had no idea who her boss even was since everyone in the Department of Mysteries wore a mask and altered their voice. Those were what were included in the new security precautions. No one could know who worked down there- not even those that did work down there.

Hermione smiled at Luna, "Yes, exactly," she said. "It's so good to see you Luna," she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde. She let go, giving Neville a hug as well when he had walked in the room.

They all made their way into the living room, settling around the Christmas tree and fireplace. Bill and a pregnant Fleur were the next to come, bringing along two-year old Victoire. Percy and Audrey came next, Audrey holding eight month old Molly. Harry was next, coming in and kissing Hermione, Fleur, and Audrey on the cheek and his girlfriend on the mouth.

"Andromeda said she'll drop Teddy off later, and wondered if it would be a bother if she were to stay," he said.

"Oh of course she can! The more the merrier!" Mr. Weasley said, his wife nodding along with him.

The last to arrive were Charlie, George, and Angelina, and the boys seemed to be a bit giddy from too much firewhisky.

"Mum!" Both George and Charlie called out, wrapping their arms around Mrs. Weasley.

"Is dinner ready?" George asked.

"Not for another two hours... have you been drinking? Boys, go and wash yourselves up, we have children here for goodness sake!"

Charlie and George laughed as they went upstairs- Charlie missing the first step. Angelina rolled her eyes, still sober since someone had to be the DA (designated apparator). "I'll go make sure they don't hurt themselves," she said, following after them.

"Christmas at the Weasleys," Hermione started, "is easily the most interesting day of the year." The Weasleys laughed while Luna, Neville, Fleur, Audrey, and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Well," Bill said twenty minutes later as everyone got comfortable. "Fleur and I have an announcement we'd like to make-<p>

"Ah, no!" George moaned. "Angie, they're going to take our spotlight!"

"George, sh. Let Bill speak," Angelina whispered, giving George a stern look.

Bill went on, "Fleur and I are pregnant-"

"_Again?!"_

"George. Shush."

"Sorry Angie."

"Oh why that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, clapping her hands together. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl," Fleur said in her thick accent.

Everyone was rather excited hearing the news, and all started congratulating Bill and Fleur.

"Okay, okay!" George said, cutting everyone off and silencing the room. "You're going to make our future mother feel left out," he said.

"George!" Angelina said.

"Two... grandchildren?" Mrs. Weasley asked, teary eyed.

"Three. Actually," Angelina told her. She looked up at everyone else, "We're having twins!"

"But you're not even... married..." Mrs. Weasley gasped at the ring with a giant stone Angelina pulled out.

"We're not ready to spend a lot on a ring just yet, so this'll have to make do. It's just a plastic thing with a piece of candy on top. Muggles love it. And so do I- I eat one every single day!" she said, laughing.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, now full on sobbing, and grabbing her children and daughter-in-laws, squeezing them to death.

Hermione smiled, she was so excited for all of them. A part of her was a bit upset that things between Ron and her didn't work out. No matter how much the Weasleys insisted she was a part of the family, she knew deep down that she never really would be. But she'd pretend she was and hope that whoever she marries has a family just as big and lively.

Seventeen stuffed stomachs and three and a half hours later found everyone around the Christmas tree again, handing out family. Instead of just taking turns at opening gifts, everyone just went ahead and grabbed their presents, thanking whoever the giver was when opening them.

Hermione had opened most of her presents, receiving many books, quills, and parchment (she really was simple to please, wasn't she?) and at the moment she was opening a no named present. It had at first piqued her interest, but then she realized that someone probably forgot to sign it, having to wrap so many presents already.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her gift with a mixture of surprise and horror on her face.

It was a mask. A maroon and gold glittery mask that would cover her whole face.

She looked up to see if someone was watching her, swearing she could feel a pair of eyes on her, but everyone else were too occupied with their own gifts to give her a glance.

Hermione tried to re-wrap the mask, not wanting anyone to notice it. She started feeling uneasy and was about to make an excuse for leaving when Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, concerned. Hermione put on her best face and nodded. Ginny sighed, "I know, I'm nervous too," she said.

Confused, she raised an eyebrow, "Why would you be nervous?" Hermione asked, hoping it had nothing to do with the mask.

Ginny shrugged, "Going to see Fred. I haven't made time to go see him in months. I hope he doesn't hate me. I just can't find the strength to see my big brother like that, you know?"

She did know, being close with the Weasley family meant she had been to see Fred many times over the years. And every time Hermione thought about Fred she couldn't help but get a little sad. During the Battle of Hogwarts he was hit with a couple of dark spells and put into a coma. He was still in a coma, and had been for over four and a half years. It was hard on everyone, including George, who spent more and more time drinking as each year passed.

"He won't hate you. It'll be fine," Hermione tried to assure Ginny. "It's Christmas, we all have each other, and we'll all be there for each other tonight."

So as nervous as Hermione was about the mask, she tried to put it aside and convinced herself to stay. She had to be there for her friends.

Ginny smiled softly, then reached over for a small box with her name on it. Unwrapping it, Hermione noticed the way Harry followed Ginny's movements and then she heard Ginny gasp.

It was a ring.

Slowly, Harry made his way to his girlfriend, everyone taking in the scene. "Ginny," he said, "You are the most intimating person I know," everyone laughed, "and the most stubborn- more than me. But you're filled with so much passion and love... Will you marry me?" He was on one knee, holding the ring out in front of him.

"What kind of proposal is that?" Ginny asked, teary eyed and smiling.

"I think what she means is 'yes'," Charlie muttered, making everyone chuckle.

"Yes, you idiot. Of course I'll marry you," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry and kissing him.

"I think today's the day I die of happiness," Mrs. Weasley said, blubbering in Mr. Weasley's arms.

"Before we go- would anyone else like to announce a pregnancy/engagement/anything major in their love life?" Bill asked the entire room.

"I'm gay!" Charlie called out.

"We know," they all said.

"Oh... how'd you know?" he asked.

"Probably when we found you making out with a Quidditch player at the Ministry's New Year's Eve ball a couple of years ago," George said.

"Or when you came home with a guy that one time," Percy added.

"You mean ten times," Ginny said. She turned to Charlie, "I think that was your longest relationship."

"Please, that was hardly a relationship. It was more of a-" He stopped himself, as the mothers in the room were giving him hard looks. "Er, right. Never mind."

"Also, Fleur's veela affect didn't work on you," Bill said.

"And-" Ron started, but didn't get to finish.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm bad at hiding in the closet!" Charlie said, putting his hands up.

"You also kissed Neville that one time," Luna said.

There was silence and then Neville hissed, "Luna!"

Charlie smirked, "Oh yeah. That was the night we three got wasted together."

"What's wasted?" Teddy asked, but was ignored.

"Ugh," Neville said, rubbing his head. "Don't remind me. Worst. Night. Ever."

"Sure it was, Longbottom," Charlie said, winking at Neville.

"Alright, enough of this! We're forgetting the real important news here-"

"Hey!"

"My babies are getting married and having more babies!"

"Mum," everyone groaned, but all were smiling. Conversation then turned back to normal. Or as normal as it got with the Weasleys.

Hermione snuck off as she notice Ginny get up and make her way to the kitchen. "Congrats, Ginny," she said, hugging her best friend. "But I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that he already asked you, didn't he?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah, last night in fact. But I thought mum would love to see it so I told him to ask today as well. However, if I knew all the excitement we'd hear, I wouldn't have bothered."

"You know what they say," Hermione started, "If you want to share good news, do it at a Weasley family function!"

* * *

><p>He looked the same as he had looked for the last four and a half years, albeit his hair was now Bill's length. Peacefully and blissfully asleep, Fred was unaware of the sadness that lingered in the room.<p>

"Now come on, Weasleys," Mr. Weasley whispered, trying to sound encouraging. "Today is a happy day, and Merlin forbid Fred know we were all sulking around."

Those who had stayed were gathered around the small room. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, and Andromeda all had to take their children home, as it was getting late, and Neville and Luna had made their way to Neville's grandmother's house to celebrate the rest of the evening. The rest of them were all able to get in right before visiting hours were over, though they knew with the Golden Trio there they would easily be able to persuade someone to let them stay. Plus, it was Christmas.

Hermione felt a twinge in her heart, secretly wishing that she was able to spend time with her Christmas. She hadn't had the courage to go find her parents and make them remember her, losing a bit of bravery each year that they were in Australia with modified memories. She looked at Harry, wondering if he was missing his parents, Sirius, and Remus just as much as she was missing hers.

In the background she could hear some carolers going from room to room, spreading a little joy and love. Thought it was late, most patients were still up because of their families and friends visiting. It made her smile, and she could tell by the way the mood in the room lightened up that everyone else heard it as well.

One by one people started to leave, and before Hermione headed out the door she leaned over Fred, kissing him on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Fred," she whispered. She said her goodbyes to everyone else and then apparated home, a huge bag full of her gifts in one hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Maybe it had been the Christmas lights she had put up all over her flat. Maybe it had been the adrenaline from the festivity at the Weasley's. Or maybe it was because of the mysterious mask that was given from her.<p>

Sighing, Hermione got out of bed and put her fuzzy penguin slippers on, shuffling to the living room where she had put her gifts. She sat on the couch, taking out the mask. Furrowing her brow, she turned it over and saw a note on the back, one she hadn't seen before.

_Merry Christmas, Hermione. _

She pursed her lips and shook her head. Hermione was damned if she was going to let someone freak her out. For all she knew, this had nothing to do with her being an Unspeakable.

And that's what she kept telling herself as she went to bed that night, noting that this year's Christmas had definitely been the strangest one yet.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading :) <em>


End file.
